wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rewolucja w Niemczech
Juljan Tuwim. Rewolucja w Niemczech. „Książka i Sztuka“, Łódź 1919 }} „DEUTSCH SEIN HEISST CHARAKTER HABEN” SCHLEGEL. Profesor Otto Gottlieb Schmock Pracuje już dziesiąty rok Nad dziełem, które za tyleż lat Przeczyta kulturalny świat: „Gоtt, Kaiser, Deutschland und Proletariat“. Profesor Schmock jest zdania, iż Niemcy — to boża stal i spiż, Z których sam Stwórca dla swej chwały Wykuł na zawsze pomnik trwały; Że to jedyna w świecie nacja, Że trzyma ją orrrganizacja, Że Bóg jej sprzyja, wszechświat sprzyja, Że państwo ciągle się rozwija, Że mocno stoi Wacht am Rhein. ( — Lieb Vaterland magst ruhig sein!.) Że feste Burg ist deutscher Gott, Es lebe Unterseeboot, Że Deutschland über alles stoi, Nikogo w świecie się nie boi. Wszyscy zazdroszczą nam - und doch Lieb Vaterland steht immer hoch! Że są coprawda inne państwa, Lecz to materiał do poddaństwa, To tylko tak... dodatki małe, Co winny zwiększać Niemiec chwałę: 's'ist Quatsch, ci wszyscy cudzoziemcy! Zaś Salz der Erde to są Niemcy. Następnie dowiódł, iż historja То Niemiec gloria i victoria, Że, wogóle, ’s’ist wunderbar: Wir sind die Sieger! na, nicht wahr? I że do końca od początku Wszystko w ojczyźnie jest w porządku. А jednak — mimo owych prawd — Jak wykazuje Wissenschaft, Zgodnie z Bismarckiem, Kruppem, Schwanzem, Radca Müllerem i Schweinwanzem, Jak to wykazał jeszcze Kant, Profesor Schmidt, profesor Schmandt, Doctor Drecovius, radca Schweiner, Hofrat von Schnupper, Herr Gemeiner, Fürst Oberschelmer, maior Trick W „Jahrbuch für eiserne Politik“ Tom siedemnasty, część dziewiąta, Stronica pięćset sześćdziesiąta, Trzydziesty pierwszy wiersz od góry, Byłoby nett und gut und fein (Lieb Vaterland magst ruhig sein!) Zbadać noch einmal plon kultury I na podstawie konjunktury Najnowszych studiów oraz badań, Beitragów, zdań, dociekań, zadań, Wyświetlić gründlich; czy czasami (Zgodnie z wszystkiemi badaniami) Kraj, mimo swego dobrobytu, Swej niezłomności i rozkwitu, Patrjotyzmu, konstytucji, Nie potrzebuje rewolucji? Więc siadł — i czytał przez dziesięć lat О tem, was braucht das Proletariat, A po dziesięciu latach wstał I całą sprawę znał genau. Więc zaraz wydał nową Buch. Gdzie uzasadniał w tomach dwuch, Że w Niemczech ( — patrz, со pisał Wundt, Von Hundenschwanz, von Schwanzenhund, Profesor Speck, jeneral Dreck Und Archivär der Bibliothek Von Untenstinkenhosenknopf, Następnie doctor Lausenkopf W „Zeitschrift für deutsche Oekonomie“, А za nim docent Siegfried Vieh, А potem pastor Johann Laus W „Zeitschrift für deutsche Kirche und Haus“, Geheimrat Stock, Justizrat Bock, A wreszcie on — Otto Gottlieb Schmock), — Naród, pomimo dobrobytu, Pomimo szczęścia i rozkwitu, Mimo najlepszej konstytucji, Musi przejść okres rewolucji! „Die Sache ist klar, sie steht offen und breit: 's'ist eine historische Notwendigkeit!” Hoch! Niechaj słucha cały kraj! Hoch! Niechaj słucha deutsche Nation! Morgen beginnt pünktlich um drei Die kaiserlich-deutsche Revolution! Die vaterländ’sche Komission “Zur Vorbereitung der Revolution“ Opracowała dokładny plan: Wie, was, warum, wozu und wann? Każde z tych „w“ miało własny Schalter, Przy każdym siedział specjalny buchalter, Sprawdzał paszporty i stemple kładł: „Beruf: K. D. Sozialdemokrat“, Albowiem został rozkaz wydany, że konserwatyzm jest zakazany, Landsmanów zasię wszelkich rang Obowiązuje „S. D. - Zwang“. W szkołach rozdano dzieciom „Paketchen“, А w tych Paketchen Fritzl i Gretchen Znaleźli bombkę i chorągiewkę, Rewolucyjny wierszyk i śpiewkę, Trzy proklamacje, notesik, wstążkę I do wyboru maleńką książkę: „Warum bin ich ein Sozialist?“ Lub „Handbuch für kleinen Anarchist“ A potem: „Wie mach’ ich den Aufstand am Meere“ I „Grundriss der Attentatenlehre“. Odbyły się w kraju tysiące odczytów, Powstało sto fabryk „ersatz-dynamitów“ I „Explosivstoffverteilungszentrale“; Wnet praca zawrzała w drukarniach państwowych, Wydano natychmiast stos cały dzieł nowych, Więc: „Revolutionsschatz für feldgraue Helden“, Następnie: „Die rote Fahne im Felde“, „Begeisterung“ — prima! I władza w zapale, W czerwone odświętnie przybrana kokardki, Ludności dynamit dawała na kartki; (Przy każdej karteczce był plan demonstracji). Со odezw dotyczy zaś i proklamacji, To w każdej był okrzyk: „Der Kaiser soll leben“, „Geprüft“ były wszystkie „und freigegeben“ W cesarsko-niemieckiej wojennej cenzurze, By zadośćuczynić germańskiej naturze. Powstały też biura wskazówek i porad, А objął nad wszystkiem sam rex protektorat. Scheidemann dostał „Pour le mérite“, Quod bonum faustum felixque sit, Bogu zaś za to, iż natchnął Schmocka, Ranga przypadła nader wysoka: Tytuł na wstędze schwarz - weiss - rot: „Der königlich - preussische Kammergott“. Pochód Rewolucji Niech sobie w Prusiech spartakusi Jaki chcą czynią wrzask i zgrzyt! Тоć i na starej świętej Rusi Szaleje Zwarjowany Żyd! Niechaj germańskie sankiuloty Tańczą w Berlinie wściekły tan, Niech im wytoczy kulomioty Revolutionsrat Scheidemann! Niech się tam „Deutschland über alles“ W frygijski kołpak stroi tak, Że będzie w „Deutschland liberales“ Maratem każdy smyk i żak! W republikańską maskaradę Niechaj się bawi Bürger cny: — Es ist mir wirklich ganz pomade Die Freiheit made in Germany! Category:Julian Tuwim Category:Wiersze Category:Public domain w USA